List of Thyssen elevator fixtures
This is a guide of fixtures of Thyssen elevators. 1970s These fixtures consists of illuminating round glass buttons, and analog floor counter with illuminating numbers. 13828.jpg|1970s Thyssen call station. 13831.jpg|1970s Thyssen car station. 13830.jpg|1970s Thyssen inside floor counter. 1980s The fixtures used in early 1980s Thyssen elevators were round illuminating plastic buttons, and analog floor indicator with lamps positioned vertically. The hall call button panel looks the same as the 1970s type. These fixtures might have been made by Schaefer. 13013.jpg|Early 1980s Thyssen call station. 13413.jpg|Early 1980s Thyssen car station. 13412.jpg|Early 1980s Thyssen inside floor counter. 13015.jpg|Early 1980s Thyssen illuminated floor counter. Schaefer MT 28 These fixtures uses Schaefer MT 28 square metal buttons with a yellow lamp on the top left side of the button. Floor indicators were segmented LED dot matrix with triangular arrows. Thyssen hall lanterns Plaza Surabaya.jpg|A Thyssen hall lanterns and floor indicator in Plaza Surabaya, Indonesia. Thyssen indicator Plaza Surabaya.jpg|Mid 1980's Thyssen car floor indicator. Thyssen floor indicator Germany.jpg|Mid 1980's-1990's Thyssen car floor indicator 24.12.2011 Surabaya Plaza VERY KRUPPY and NOT SO SCENIC Glass Elevators|1980's Thyssen elevator using Schaefer 28 buttons in Plaza Surabaya, Surabaya, Indonesia. Thyssen MT buttons 80s.jpg|Mid 1980's Thyssen car station with Schaefer MT 28 buttons. Thyssen indicator 80s.jpg|Another 1980's Thyssen car floor indicator. Series 44 These are round metal buttons with red illuminating halo. Usually the floor numbers are not indicated on the buttons, instead they are engraved on the car station just next to the buttons. Thyssen Type 44 buttons.jpg|Thyssen Type 44 buttons with amber halo lamp. 1990s STEP Series :Not to be confused with Shanghai STEP Electric Corporation. STEPMODUL These fixtures consists of black square buttons and green LED floor indicators. Buttons have a small red lamp on the top and a green film inset as the labeling. Floor indicators are either LED digital segments or dot-matrix, and rarely the floor counter inside the elevator can be an analog indicator1996 amazing Thyssen elevator at the Theatre in Mülheim, Germany. The arrows are green dots and displayed in a shape of a transparent triangle. After the merger with Krupp, ThyssenKrupp continued using these fixtures throughout the early 2000s for few times, then later ThyssenKrupp updated these fixtures to the current look; all buttons are now white and floor indicators have been enlarged with large LED dot-matrix display. Thyssen STEP Basic call button.png|STEPMODUL call station. Thyssen STEP Basic hall lantern.png|STEPMODUL hall lanterns. Thyssen hall lanterns ATR.jpg|STEPMODUL hall lanterns (fluorescent type). Thyssen STEP Basic Buttons.png|STEPMODUL car station (credit goes to Beno). IMG_0234.JPG|Another STEPMODUL buttons. Thyssen Black buttons.jpg|Another Thyssen STEPMODULE buttons. Thyssen STEP Basic indicator.png|Thyssen STEPMODUL digital LED floor indicator. Thyssen STEP Basic indicator ATR.jpg|STEPMODUL LED dot-matrix floor indicator. Thyssen STEP floor indicator ATR T14.jpg|Another STEPMODUL LED dot-matrix floor indicator. Thyssen_green_STEP_Basic_indicator.jpg|Different STEPMODUL floor indicator. STEP Classic These buttons are square stainless steel with red illuminating halo. They are based on the black STEPMODUL fixtures. Nowadays these fixtures are still being made by ThyssenKrupp and are now known as STEP Module/Module Classic in Asia and STEPMODUL in Europe. ThyssenKrupp STEP Classic.png|STEP Classic buttons (normal). ThyssenKrupp STEP Classic Braille.png|STEP Classic buttons (braille) Nice Thyssen lifts at Rica Forum Stavanger|STEP Classic (European version) The main floor button is in green instead of metal. (video: 123Truls123) STEP Solid STEP Solid are square metal buttons with round concave buttons and a small red lamp above the button. Thyssen_STEP_Solid_buttons.jpg|STEP Solid buttons. Thyssen Traction Elevator|1990s Thyssen elevator with STEP Solid buttons (credit: Jimwoodward1212). MT 42 MT 42 are rounded square stainless steel buttons with red illuminating halo. These buttons were made by Schaefer. MT42.png|MT 42 button ThyssenKrupp MT42 buttons.jpg|Car station with MT 42 buttons. Type 44 These buttons are round and stainless steel with either red or amber illuminating halo. Thyssen MT44 buttons.jpg|Thyssen car station with Type 44 buttons. Thyssen Type 44 buttons.jpg|Thyssen Type 44 buttons with amber halo lamp. Nam Peng Building - Thyssen Traction Elevator|1990s Thyssen elevator with Type 44 buttons in Nam Peng Building, Singapore. Saint Lazare thyssen lift with secret floor|1990s Thyssen elevator with Type 44 buttons in Paris, France (video: benobve) Unknown vandal resistant buttons These are square grey metal buttons with braille and a red lamp next to the button. For the floor indicators it uses the 1990's STEP Basic display with green LED dot matrix. U.S. Soft-Touch fixtures A few Thyssen elevators in Canada use U.S. Soft-Touch fixtures. It is unknown if any of them use the U.S. vandal resistant fixtures. Generic fixtures Some Thyssen elevators from the mid-1990s onwards are using Dewhurst fixtures, mainly in the United Kingdom and Hong Kong. A few Thyssen elevators in the United States uses Innovation Universal fixtures. ThyssenElevator_Dewhurst.jpg|Thyssen Hydraulic Elevator built in mid 90s Hong Kong Shopping Mall were using Dewhurst Fixtures. See also *ThyssenKrupp Elevator Fixtures Guide (worldwide) (for fixtures found outside the US) *ThyssenKrupp Elevator Fixtures Guide (United States) (for fixtures found in the US) External links *The ThyssenKrupp Aufzüge Design Collection: Operating and Indicating Elements (all of the 1990s fixtures mentioned above are from this document) Category:Elevator fixtures guide